


We Can't Do That Here

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu and Y/N are working on one of the M-ships when Y/N gets something on her clothes.  Yondu has to help her get cleaned up.





	We Can't Do That Here

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because I dropped sour cream on my sweater during lunch one day. A discussion ensued with @rooker-character-fics, and I decided to write this. Although I changed it from sour cream to oil in the fic. XD

"Pass me the wrench, will ya?"  
  
You picked it up and handed it to Yondu. "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks, Y/N."  
  
"What do you think is wrong with it?"  
  
"Dunno fer sure. Might be tha motor."  
  
"Can you fix it?"  
  
"'Course I can." He rolled out from under the M-ship to give you a wink, then rolled back to continue what he was doing.   
  
That wink was enough to send your senses into a whirlwind. You'd joined Yondu's crew three months earlier, and spent most of that time in "on-the-job training" with the other Ravagers. It was only in the last couple of weeks that Yondu had taken more of an interest in your training.  
  
You'd admired him from afar, but spending so much time with him lately had definitely made your feelings stronger. And though there had been a couple of times when you'd thought there was a mutual sexual tension, Yondu never made a move, and you were afraid you'd just imagined it.   
  
"Lookit this, Y/N. See how that piece right there looks burned?"  
  
You leaned closer to him so you could see where he was pointing. "Yeah."  
  
"That's our problem. We're gonna hafta replace it. Here, slide on under here. I'll let ya handle it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Sure."  
  
You hoped your face wasn't red as you laid down and slid next to him under the M-ship. Your first thought was that it was awfully hot under the M-ship, but realized that probably had more to do with the proximity of the Centaurian next to you, and less to do with the temperature of the room itself.  
  
"Here ya go. Let's see what'cha can do."  
  
You took the wrench from him and studied the mess of parts above your head.  
  
"Wha’dya gotta do first?"  
  
You thought for a moment, then replied, "I need to remove the screws on this panel..."  
  
"Right! Go ‘head an' take ‘em out."  
  
You placed the wrench aside and picked up a screwdriver. Removing the eight small screws, you handed them to Yondu, then removed the panel.  
  
"What's next?"  
  
"I need to disconnect the hose so I can get the motor out."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Feeling slightly more confident, you pulled the hose loose, only to be rewarded by a stream of oil. Sputtering, you slid out from under the M-ship, Yondu right behind you.  
  
"Aw, hell. Them morons told me they'd already drained the oil."  
  
He pulled a small towel from his pocket and handed it to you.  
  
You started to wipe the oil off your face as Yondu stood up and ordered, "Go ‘head an' get that shirt off so's we can get ya cleaned up. Gotta get that oil outta yer leathers perty fast or it'll never come out."  
  
You felt your face flame and your eyes grow wide.   
  
He turned to grab a bucket to catch the oil that was still pouring out, then turned back to see you still standing there.   
  
"C'mon, get that off now."  
  
You weren't sure if he'd forgotten you were a woman and not just another member of the crew, or if he just didn't care. Of course, considering you were currently covered in oil from the ship, you probably looked like any other member of the crew.  
  
"I ain't gonna tell ya again. If that oil sets in them leathers, you'll hafta get more, an' that's gonna come outta yer wages."  
  
"Oh… okay. Could you at least… turn around?"  
  
"What? Why?" He gave you a confused look, then suddenly said, "Oh… yeah. Sorry."  
  
He turned away from you, and you pulled off your shirt, feeling utterly exposed standing there in your bra.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He turned around and took the shirt from you as you crossed your arms over your chest. He laid it out on an empty table, then sprinkled it with talcum powder.  
  
"That'll pull tha oil out, an' then ya can clean it."  
  
You nodded. Standing in front of him, half-naked, as the memory of him ordering you to take off your shirt replayed on loop in your head, it was all you could do not to faint on the spot.  
  
He grabbed a clean washcloth from a box beside the table and gestured to your chest.  
  
"Need ta get that oil off ya."  
  
You glanced down and realized that the oil had indeed gotten inside your shirt, and was now dripping down your chest. You were afraid your bra was beyond saving.   
  
"Oh, right."  
  
You held out a hand for the washcloth, but Yondu said, "Lemme help ya."  
  
You met his eyes at those words, and you were pretty sure he'd remembered you were a woman. You were also pretty sure you weren't the only one feeling the sexual tension now.   
  
He guided you to stand next to the sink as he ran water over the washcloth.  
  
"Might be kinda cold. Takes a while fer it ta warm up, ya know."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
It was probably for the best anyway – the cold water might cool you off and bring you back to your senses.   
  
You held your breath as he began to gently remove the oil from your body, starting with the mostly-innocent area of your shoulders. As he moved his hand lower, down your arms, you let out a shaky breath. He met your eyes and smirked.  
  
"Ya okay?"  
  
"Yep." You tried for an unconcerned attitude, but you knew he saw right through it.  
  
He rinsed the washcloth, then started to slowly wipe the oil from your chest.   
  
"Reckon yer bra's ruined."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right. And I loved this one, too!" You looked down at your poor bra in consternation.  
  
He ran a finger under the strap, as he said, "Ya probably need ta take it off."  
  
Your eyes lifted to meet his as a shiver ran through your body.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We won't ever get all tha oil off if half of ya's covered with yer bra."  
  
"Oh… is that the _only_ reason?"  
  
"Nah." He flashed you a crooked grin, and you couldn't help returning it.   
  
"I don't think I should be the only one half-naked, though."  
  
"That right?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"A'right then." He handed you the washcloth and removed his duster and shirt. "That better?"  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Yer turn." His grin grew wider as you passed the washcloth back to him. "A deal's a deal."  
  
"Okay."  
  
You felt a little self-conscious, but the lust in his eyes was obvious as you slowly removed your bra and dropped it to the ground.   
  
"Do you normally help crew members get cleaned up?"  
  
"Nope. I mighta had an ulterior motive fer wantin' ta help ya."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yep." He stepped closer to you and ran one of his hands up your arm as the other snaked around your waist. "Yer skin's so smooth."  
  
Blushing, you replied, "Thanks..."  
  
"I wanna see if tha rest a ya's this smooth."  
  
"I'm… I'm pretty sure it is."  
  
"Need ta see fer myself." He winked at you, as he began to unbutton your pants.  
  
You put your hand on his to stop him, and he looked at you, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We can't do this in here!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Anyone could walk in!"  
  
"Ain't nobody comin' in here. If they come in here, it means they gotta work, an' ain't none of ‘em gonna do any work unless they's ordered to, the lazy excuses fer Ravagers."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. C'mere."   
  
He pulled you back to him, and returned his hands to the button of your pants, giving you a questioning look. You bit your lip and nodded, causing him to softly growl, as he unbuttoned your pants and slid his hand inside.  
  
"Oh, _damn_ ," you whispered.   
  
"Ya like that, huh?"  
  
"Yes..." You were already breathless, and he chuckled.  
  
"'S gonna get better."  
  
He kissed you, slowly at first, then growing more insistent. As he deepened the kiss, you found the buckle of his belt and started to remove it. He removed his hands from your skin to help you unbutton his pants, then broke the kiss to remove his boots and pants.   
  
"Hang on a second..." He pulled a clean mat off a shelf and tossed it on the floor, as you removed your own boots.  
  
You couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped you. "Are we really going to do this… here?"  
  
"Yep." He sat down on the mat, then pulled you down next to him. "An' ya don't need these," he added, pulling your pants off.   
  
He kissed you again, as he lowered you down to lie back on the mat, then murmured, "Or these." Pulling off your panties, he tossed him over his shoulder and lowered himself on top of you.   
  
As he kissed your neck, you grabbed the waistband of his underwear, and whispered, "You don't need yours, either."  
  
He nipped your neck gently, and you whimpered, as he pulled his underwear off.   
  
__  
  
Several minutes later – or it could have been several days, you weren't sure – Yondu finally spoke. "We need ta get yer shirt cleaned soon."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
He leaned up on his elbow and grinned at you. "How're ya feelin'?"  
  
"Amazing."  
  
He chuckled, and replied, "Glad ta hear it."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Never been better."   
  
"Good." You smiled at him, and he leaned down to kiss you.  
  
As he broke the kiss, you said, "I guess we should try to finish fixing the M-ship."  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna get some a tha crew ta do it. We got more important things ta do."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"I'm gonna take ya ta my quarters, an' we're gonna have a lil' more fun." He flashed you his crooked grin, and you shivered in anticipation.  
  
"What about my shirt?"  
  
"Ya ain't gonna need it."  
  
"I'll need _something_ to get to your quarters. We can't just walk there without wearing any clothes."  
  
"Well, we could." He winked, and you laughed.  
  
"Well, you can if you want, but I'd rather not."  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather ya didn't, too. Don't want nobody but me seein' ya like this."   
  
"You don't have to worry about that."   
  
"Good."   
  
He helped you stand, then said, "I'm gonna get somebody ta clean yer shirt, too. Ya can wear mine ‘til we get ta my quarters."  
  
"What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
You laughed. "You're going to just walk completely naked all the way to your quarters?"  
  
"Well, maybe I'll wear my pants."  
  
"Probably a good idea. Your crew might think their Captain has lost it if they see you walking around without any clothes."  
  
"Or they'll just think a beautiful woman has gone ta my head."  
  
You flushed at his words. "Well, it's still probably best if you at least wear your pants in the corridors."   
  
"Yer probably right." He picked up his pants, and pulled them on, as you started collecting your scattered clothes.

  
You put on your pants as Yondu picked up his shirt and draped it around you. You slid your arms into the sleeves, and he helped you button it up.   
  
You both pulled on your boots, then Yondu picked up his communicator, pressed a button, and said, "Kraglin! Need ya to finish fixin' that M-ship in the maintenance bay. Get somebody ta help ya."  
  
"Aye, Cap'n."  
  
"Oh, an' I need ya to clean Y/N's shirt. ‘S'got oil all over it."  
  
"Oh… okay, Cap'n. No problem."  
  
"An' make sure nobody bothers me in my quarters tonight. Yer in charge."  
  
Kraglin's voice sounded a bit stronger as he replied, "I'll handle it, Cap'n."  
  
Yondu disconnected the call, wrapped his arms around your waist, and murmured in your ear, "Let's get outta here before Kraglin an' tha others get here. I don't know how much longer I can wait ta get ya undressed again."  
  
You moaned softly as he kissed your neck, then grabbed his hand and started pulling him along as you walked backward in the direction of the door. "I can't wait much longer, either."  
  
He grinned at you, and said, "I hope ya ain't got no plans tonight."  
  
"Oh, I do, but they all involve you."   
  
Flashing you a wicked grin, he picked you up, and said, "Then what're we waitin' fer?"


End file.
